Fast Cars and Faster Hearts
by SOAwriter91
Summary: "V…" Anabelle whispered as she shifted nervously from side to side. She needed to tell him, but she was afraid. What if he wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility? "Spit it out Bee," he said gruffly. Typical Vince, her Vince she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, knowing her's were probably glassed over with tears "I'm pregnant"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I do not own anything F&amp;F. Only thing that is mine is my OC. Smut is a given, but there will be a warning so you can skip the chapter if need be. _Thoughts are italicized_. **Flashbacks are bold**. R&amp;R.

**Chapter One: The calm before the storm**

"V…" Anabelle whispered as she shifted nervously from side to side. She needed to tell him, but she was afraid. What if he wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility? "Spit it out Bee," he said gruffly. _Typical Vince, her Vince_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, knowing her's were probably glassed over with tears "I'm pregnant"

There it was it was out. She could breathe, that was until she thought about the fact that she had to tell her brother…

**"Guys, this is my sister Anabelle. Belle, that's Dom, Letty, Mia, Jesse, and that's Old Coyote's R us, Vince" Leon said as he gestured around the room. Anabelle smiled and nodded softly to each of the people she introduced until he got to Vince. She looked at him and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red and her heart sped up. He was tall, muscular, tattooed, and to top it all off…he had a beard. Everyone said their hello's as Dom made his way over to her, offering her a hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Leon has said a lot about you." "Yeah he did but not that you were so fineeee" Jesse said in his normal tone, drawing out the last vowel of the word fine. Three things happened to Jesse in that moment: Leon glared at him, Belle chuckled, and Vince smacked him against the back of the head. Leon whistled as everyone started to disperse "Listen, let's get this straight. My baby sister is not a fucking racer chaser, don't treat her like one." Everyone chuckled including Anabelle "I'm 20 years old Le-Le. I think I can handle myself." And that's when she heard it, that booming laugh. She turned and saw Vince with his hand on the wall, laughing at the nickname he just heard his friend be called. Vince made his way over to Belle and slid his hand on her lower back, pulling her close to him to get a rise out of Leon "Yeah Le-Le. She can handle herself." And that was when it started. That simple touch, a simple hand on her back and she knew she was done for.**

Vince looked at his brown haired beauty and smirked. He knew exactly when and where that happened, and he wasn't exactly surprised. "The shop?" he asked as he made his way over to her. He pushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks. "I love you bee, but you know your brother is going to kill the both of us right?" He said adding a chuckle to the end of his statement showing her that he wasn't worried about it because he knew that she was. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. Once she felt his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes to get a better angle since he was so much taller than him. She pulled away slightly and rubbed her nose against his. "I love you too V."

When they made their way downstairs, Leon was sitting on the couch nursing what was left of his beer, while everyone else was in the backyard getting ready for dinner. She looked up at Vince and shook her head lightly. Not that she thought her brother was a mean drunk, but he was just…different when he drank. They made their way into the kitchen with their linked fingers. Once she was sure no one could hear them she whispered "I wanna wait until after my first doctor's appointment." Vince nodded in agreement and grabbed a Corona out of the fridge "Whatever you want babe. Let's go see if Dom and Mia need any help"

Outside they separated Vince to Dom and Anabelle to Mia and Letty. She sat down at the picnic table and started making the salad for dinner, focusing on the lettuce as Mia leaned over the table, trying to get her attention. "So did you tell him?!" she asked in hushed tone. Belle's head shot up and she looked at Mia and then glancing over to Letty who had her eyebrow raised in a typical Letty fashion. "Tell who what?" "Mia!" Letty and Belle both said at the same time. Mia smiled and put her hands up before she backed up and focused on another part of the dinner. "What was that about?" Letty asked the second question, and when she realized that no one was going to give her an answer she grabbed her beer and walked inside to join the rest of the guys, she wasn't cut out for this chick shit.

Dom announced that dinner was ready and everyone made their way outside and to the table. It was filled with food and beer. Vince came out with a red solo cup filled with milk for Belle and another Corona for himself. Everyone sat down in their usual spot; Dom, Jesse, Mia Brian, Leon, Letty, Belle's chair, and Vince, Belle always sat on Vince's lap so no one really thought that was any different tonight. What Dom did notice was that Vince's hand rested securely over her stomach, instead of her hip or her thigh where he usually kept it; and that Belle was drinking milk and not having a beer like she was accustomed to. A smirk danced across his face as he kicked Vince's foot, getting his attention. V looked over at Dom, who smiled and tilted his beer to him. The two of them had known each other since third grade so they knew what each other's looks meant, and at that moment Vince knew Dom knew. He ran his thumb over her stomach softly and Belle leaned back against him, relaxing as she laughed at something Jesse said.

It was the calm before the storm and what a powerful storm it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything F&amp;F. Only thing that is mine is my OC. Smut is a given, but there will be a warning so you can skip the chapter if need be. _Thoughts are italicized_. **Flashbacks are bold**. I bounce between POV's. If it gets confusing let me know. Most of my chapters are going to be around 1000 words. R&amp;R.

**Chapter 2: The news heard around the world**

"WHAT THE FUCK ANABELLE! YOU'RE PREGNANT?" was all Belle heard as her brother came barging into the house; Letty and Mia close behind him. She shot Mia a nasty glare as both Vince and herself stood up to defend themselves against Leon. "Le-Le…" She mumbled putting her hand up, but it was quickly pushed away as her older brother swung at Vince. Because he wasn't expecting it Leon made contact with his nose and everyone heard the crack of bone. "Fuck…" Vince groaned out as he backed up, but quickly regained his composure. "First shot was free brotha, anything else and I'm gonna have to woop ya." V growled and stood his ground against the smaller man, but Leon kept swinging. "Guys! Guys stop!" Anabelle turned and faced Mia "What did you say to him? Why did you tell him?!" she yelled as the two guys were grappling in the background.

Mia was about to say something when Belle turned around and tried to get Vince to stop hitting her brother "V! V! Stop you're bigger than him!" she yelled at him. She didn't blame him, she wouldn't have allowed someone to hit her and get away with it either, but Vince had a good amount of muscle and height against her brother. She went to grab Vince's arm to get him to stop and was rewarded with an elbow to the bone right above her eye. She heard everyone gasp as she stumbled back onto the steps, her hand covering the pain that was piercing through her head now. "Shit. Bee…" Vince scrambled over to her and cupped her cheeks to look at her. The sudden touch shocked her senses and she cried out, backing away from him.

Dom and Brian walked in at that moment and saw Belle's eye and Vince apologizing. Taking the surroundings out of context Dom stormed over to Vince and grabbed him by his tank. "What the hell are you doing? Did you hit her?" he ground out, his deep voice shaking the whole house "NO..I… well yeah…but it was an…" before Vince could get his explanation out Dom had him shoved up against the wall. Mia ran over to Dom and put her hand on his shoulder "It was an accident. Him and Leon were fighting and Belle was trying to stop them and she got to close." Dom looked at Vince then at Leon who was now at his sister's side looking at her. He could tell the two men had been fighting due to their obvious appearance.

He let Vince go, only to have him lean back and kick his foot against the wall leaving a foot sized whole, his anger getting the best of him. Once he got his foot out of the wall he smacked the wall and head out the door. Belle saw him start to leave and stood up "VINCE!" she yelled after him but she stood up to fast and was stumbling into Dom's arms, which was waiting to catch her. He didn't turn around he just made his way out to his car and sped off. She put her head in Dom's shirt, tears in her eyes. "Belle…" Mia put her hand on her back but Belle spun around and pointed a finger in her face "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?" She asked before she ran upstairs to the bathroom, she needed to look at her face.

One year…they were together one year and he's never put a hand on her. She knew it was her fault, she should have just went and got Dom or someone stronger. She sighed and sat down on the tub, a wave of nausea running over her. She lifted the lid to the toilet and closed her eyes, hoping everything stayed down. She was sure she was okay for the moment and there was a light knock on the door. "Leave me alone." She yelled through the door, but it opened anyway. She stood up to fast and her stomach jumped to her throat. She leaned over the toilet and lost all the contents of her lunch and probably most of her breakfast.

As soon as she felt the large hand on her lower back she knew it was Vince. He tossed the bag of peas that he had brought her and knelt down at her side "It's okay Bee, just let it out." He said calmly, his one hair holding her hair and the other rubbing her lower back softly. It felt like hours, but a few moments later her stomach settled and she sat back on the tub. Vince gave her a wash rag and a small cup of water from the faucet. She wiped her mouth and gargled the water before spitting it out and flushing the toilet. He sat on the side of the tub next to her and slid two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to him. Her eye was already turning a dark shade of bluish purple. "Fuck babe… I'm so sorry." He grumbled as he offered her the bag of peas. She shook her head and put the peas on her face, leaning her side into him "It's not your fault…I shouldn't have gotten that close, I knew better." She said and looked up at him.

She knew he was beating himself up about it because of his past…because of his own parents. "Vinnie…" she whispered; a nick name she only used in privacy. "I love you. I know you didn't hit me on purpose. It's okay." She said and cupped his one cheek with her hand. "Now kiss me and make it better." She said with a smile as she put the peas on the counter before he leaned in and pressed his lips soundly against hers. She felt him smile against her lips and she laced their fingers on her lap "But I swear…if you ever walk out again when I call you…I'll beat you up myself." She smiled up at him, pulling on his beard for good measures.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything F&amp;F. Only thing that is mine is my OC. Smut is a given, but there will be a warning so you can skip the chapter if need be. _Thoughts are italicized_. **Flashbacks are bold**. I bounce between POV's. If it gets confusing let me know. Most of my chapters are going to be around 1000 words. R&amp;R.

**Chapter 3: We are family **MATURE CHAPTER****

It had been two weeks since Leon found out Anabelle was pregnant. It had been two weeks since he said anything to her. It had been two weeks since he had said anything to Vince. It had been two weeks and everyone in the house was awkward and walking on eggshells. Everyone was sitting around the table on a Sunday mid-afternoon; dinner had just been placed down on the table. Jesse once again grabbed the food to early and was stuck saying grace. Once he finished it was silent, dead silent, and the table was almost segregated. It was Brian, Mia, and Leon on one side of the table, Letty had taken Leon's seat at the end opposite Dom, and it was Jesse, Belle, and Vince on the other side. No one spoke; no one looked at each other.

"Enough!" Dominic boomed as he slammed his fists on the table, knocking some stuff over but he didn't seem to care. "I've had enough of this shit. We're family." He pointed to Leon and Anabelle "You two are family!" Everyone was looking at him; they all had his attention aside from Anabelle. She was having a hard time coping with the fact that her brother hadn't spoken to her for two weeks. As Dom spoke loudly to them, tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or the fact that her brother was so disappointed in her being pregnant.

She looked up at Leon and he just looked back at her, still not saying a word. The tears finally spilled over her cheeks and she got up from the table quickly, tossing her napkin on her plate full of food and ran into the house. Vince glared at Leon and stood up, making his way into the house to fine Anabelle. Dom sat back down at the table and spoke to Leon directly. "You're being really fucking stupid right now dog." He said leaning back in his chair "That is your baby sister in there and as much as you don't want to admit the fact that she's pregnant, shit ain't changing. She needs your support not your disapproval right now." Leon slammed his beer down and looked at Dom "You can't tell me that you wouldn't be pissed off if you found out that Mia was knocked up by the buster!" he yelled pointing to the blonde male beside Mia. "You'd probably do the same thing I did!"

Dom grunted as he was yelled at but he knew it was something Leon needed to get out so he just waited him out. "Sure I'd be pissed as hell because she was taught better than that, to be protected and all that shit. But shit fucking happens Leon. Accidents happen." He sighed and ran his hands over his bald head. "And if you keep treating her the way that you do, you losing your baby sister isn't going to be an accident. It's going to be something that you caused." He finished with that and watched Leon sit down and think about what he had said. "Now eat, give your Belle a little bit, but tonight you are going to talk this out with your sister because I'm tired of it being so damn quiet around here."

Vince looked around the lower level for Belle but he couldn't find her. He figured she went up to their room and he was right. He opened the door slowly and saw her sitting on the bed, her face in her hands. "Bee…" he whispered and knelt down in front of her. "I don't…." She said in between sobs "I didn't….mean to…" she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him "He hates me…" She finally got out. Vince had to lock his jaw to keep from heading back downstairs and ripping off Leon's head for doing this to her. "He doesn't hate you babe, he's just still trying to wrap his head around it. He still sees you as the little snotty brat that used to run around and steal his stuff from his room." He said as his hands rubbed up and down her back slowly.

Belle looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes slightly swollen from crying. "It's not like we planned this yenno…" she said, letting out a breath as her breathing slowed down. "I just thought…I just thought he'd be okay with it by now." She admitted with a shrug. Vince nodded and pushed her hair out of her face, sitting next to her on the bed "I know bee, but your brother is as stubborn as you. Look how he reacts when Jesse tells him he needs to tweak something on his car." He said with a chuckle, his hand on her thigh.

She put her hand on top of his and moved it slightly up, needing the physical contact. She needed a release and she didn't feel like waiting until they all went to bed tonight. "V…" She said looking up at him lust in her voice and eyes. Vince smirked and slid his hand up her thigh and gripped her hip, swinging her over so that she was straddling his legs "I got you baby" he muttered before he slid his hand through her hair and pulled her mouth against his. She responded to him quickly, her hips moved closer against his and her arms wrapped around his neck, her tongue finding its way to massage against his.

The hands that Vince had in her hair moved down to her hips as he laid back on the bed, bringing her down with him. They then traveled up her sides, bringing the tank top she was wearing along with them. She pulled away from his mouth just long enough to toss her shirt to the side, but as soon as it was gone her lips were back against his. Even after a year it still only took a few simple touches to get her wet for him. She felt like she was soaking through her panties already. Vince's hands continued up her back and sides as he unhooked her bra. She hadn't shown much difference with the pregnancy yet since she was only about six maybe seven week along; but he noticed that her breasts were bigger, and a lot more sensitive.

He pulled away from her mouth and he kissed down her neck. She knew where he was going, his newest obsession. She leaned forward and dangled her chest in front of him and it took him a matter of seconds before he had a nipple in his mouth. She gasped out from the senses that ran throughout her body and focused right in between her legs. "Fuck me Vince." She muttered as she ground her hips against his. She needed the contact; she didn't feel like foreplay right now. Vince chuckled against her chest before he flipped her over and leaned over her.

"I thought that's what I was doing Bee." He retorted as he kissed his way down her body, nipping at the skin on his way down. She ran her fingers through his hair and gripped it tight "V…" she breathed, not necessarily meant for him to hear. His fingers made their way to her shorts and he pulled on them, tossing them to the side with the rest of her clothes. He pulled away from her and looked down at her, she was beautiful. She smiled back up at him and leaned up on her elbows, "Well…whatcha waiting for stud?" she said before running her bottom lip through her teeth, knowing it drove him wild.

Vince had his pants and boxers off in a matter of seconds, and then he was over her, pressing against her. She had her eyes closed and her hands wear sliding up his arms. She loved the simplest of touches, it calmed her down, and he learned that really quickly; if she was upset or having a bad day the simplest touch from him seemed to calm her senses. He reached between them and slid the head of his cock against her folds, getting him nice and lubricated before he slid into her. He heard her breath hitch and he pushed all the way into her, after all this time and he still loved how tight she was around him. He gave her a few minutes to adjust to him and once her hands crept up to his lower back and her legs spread and lifted he knew she was good.

She moaned out his name as he started to thrust into her, his skin sliding against hers, the sweat starting to form in between their bodies. Their pace quickened, his thrusting became harder and faster as he gripped the sheets on either side of her head. She felt so full; he always made her feel so full, so happy. Her nails raked down his lower back and her mouth found his. It was like a dance for them, the mouths, the bodies, the sounds, it all worked together so beautifully. It wasn't long before they were both getting closer and closer to their release. "I'm gonna fucking cum V…" She moaned against his ear before nipping it. "Cum for me baby" He responded, his thrusts becoming more focused.

Vince felt her legs tighten around his hips and her inner walls tighten around his cock. Thank god she was already knocked up because there was no way that he was going to be able to pull out. He pressed his mouth hard against hers and once he knew she came, he came shortly after her. Once he was finished and it was safe for him to pull out without it over stimulating his dick, he pulled out and rolled onto his back. "Damn baby." He looked over at her and smiled "I know. " she replied and curled onto his side and promptly fell asleep just like she always did. "Couldn't even let me get some boxers on…" he chuckled to himself, knowing it wasn't going to be a pretty sight for whoever opened their door next.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own anything F&amp;F. Only thing that is mine is my OC. Smut is a given, but there will be a warning so you can skip the chapter if need be. _Thoughts are italicized_. **Flashbacks are bold**. I bounce between POV's. If it gets confusing let me know. Most of my chapters are going to be around 1000 words. R&amp;R.

I've gotten some questions regarding when this is set. It takes place during TFATF. I know there was confusion because of Brian being involved. The storyline is essentially the same, just a little tweaked. It will become more obvious in the later chapters.

**Chapter 4: Back to normal**

About an hour and a half later Belle woke up hot and hungry. Hot because her big oaf of a boyfriend had his arm wrapped across her chest and his leg wrapped in between hers and hungry due to the fact that she hadn't gotten to the chance to eat before everything went down at dinner. Vince was snoring loudly in her ear as she tried to untangle their limbs. Damn he's heavy, she thought to herself. Once she was free from his hold she grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of her comfy shorts and made her way downstairs to find some food. She wasn't surprised when she saw everyone still up since it was only about 8 at night.

The first people she came in contact with were Dom, Letty, Mia, and Brian. They were all laid out on the couch watching some racing movie on the TV. "Where's Jesse and my brother?" she asked, pulling their gaze from the screen. Mia smiled and pointed "Jesse is downstairs in his room, probably messing with the computer again and Leon was in the kitchen. He might have gone outside though, who knows." Belle nodded and made her way down the rest of the steps and across the living room "I hope you have shorts on under that shirt" Dom called out with a chuckle before turning his eyes back to the movie. She flipped him the finger and smiled before turning the corner to the kitchen.

Leon was sitting there, moving his spoon in a bowl of frosted flakes; his thinking food. "You look like you're trying to figure out how to solve world hunger…" She joked as she opened the door to the fridge, trying to figure out what she wanted to eat. Leon looked up and saw his sister, a smile on her face hanging out of the fridge with one of Vince's shirts on. She looked happy. He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair "I'm sorry." He muttered before running his fingers through his hair. Belled turned and looked at him, leaning her back against the counter. "Me too…that wasn't how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to do something cute…" She replied "I know you're disappointed in me, but I want this baby Le-Le. I love Vince and he loves me. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Leon nodded "I would have preferred later, but shit happens right…" he said with a smile and Belle made her way around to him and hugged him tight

They both sat at the table eating, Leon still eating his cereal and Belle had a good amount of food in front of her, spaghetti and meatballs, four pieces of bread, broccoli and asparagus, and not to mention that she was on her third glass of milk. "Damn, hungry?" Leon asked as he noticed how much food his sister actually had. "Uhhh yeah! I'm eating for two now." She smiled and stuffed a piece of buttered bread in her mouth. They both laughed and finished eating, talking in between bites. Dom walked in a few minutes later and looked at the two of them. "You guys good now?" he asked as he messed up Belle's hair. She was like another little sister to him and he treated her just like he would Mia. "Yeah, I just need to talk to V" Leon said after he finished drinking his milk from the bowl. Dom smiled and nodded like a proud father that had just defused a teenage fight. "Good." He smirked and grabbed one of Belle's meatballs and tossed it into his mouth "HEY! I was eating that!" she said with a smile.

Vince finally made his way downstairs, his hair a mess and only in his boxers. He had an epiphany during his sleep and he needed to talk to Belle about it. He waved to the group that he passed in the living room. Everyone knew he didn't like to talk right after just waking up. When he got closer to the living room he heard the woman he loved laughing, a sound he hadn't heard in a few days. "Damn that's a great sound" He said as he made his way to the table and kissed her on the top of her head. "Dog you could have at least put a shirt on...no one wants to see that shit." Leon was joking and Vince knew it. V was in pretty good shape; aside from the slight beer gut he had from a few nights ago he was fit. "Well I would have if someone hadn't stolen the one I was wearing." Belle looked up at him and smiled before turning her attention back to her food.

Leon stood up and looked at Vince, "Can I talk to you outside?" he asked as he opened the sliding doors that lead to the back yard. V raised an eyebrow but nodded, making his way outside. Anabelle watched them go and Dom put his hand on her shoulder. "They need to work through this. He already talked to you, so this is just his 'if you hurt her speech' and then it'll all be over." Belle smiled up at Dominic and nodded before gathering her plates and bringing them to the sink. Once they were rinsed off and in the dishwasher she leaned back against the counter, her serious face was on "Dom…do you think we'll be good parents?" Dom stayed quiet for a moment, glancing between Belle and Vince, who was outside laughing which was a good sign. "Honestly? I think you two will make great parents. It'll be hard for the both of you because of your past and your own parents, but you will be conscious of that and make sure that never happens to your child."

Belle put her hand on her stomach and smiled, it was hard for her to believe that she was growing a person, and as much as it terrified her it excited her as well.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own anything F&amp;F. Only thing that is mine is my OC. Smut is a given, but there will be a warning so you can skip the chapter if need be. _Thoughts are italicized_. **Flashbacks are bold**. I bounce between POV's. If it gets confusing let me know. Most of my chapters are going to be around 1000 words. R&amp;R.

**Chapter 5: Race Wars**

"What do you mean I can't go to race wars?" Anabelle demanded from Vince, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed in the middle of her face. Race Wars started in about four hours and she was about to get ready when Vince walked into the bathroom and had asked her what she was doing. Of course she replied that she was getting ready for race wars, and that did not bode over with him well. "Like hell you are" he calmly said as he leaned back against the bathroom door, not allowing her to leave. Anabelle quirked her eyebrow shook her head "Just because I am carrying your child Vincent does not give you the right to treat me like this." He slammed his hand on the top of the faux marble sink "it gives me every right!" He was losing his temper and he needed to reel it in.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her and put his large hand on her still small stomach. They had been to the doctors a few days ago; to find out how far along she was and to have an ultrasound to make sure that everything was all going well with the baby. They had found that she was roughly two and a half months along, and that this time of the pregnancy was crucial because that was when something could go wrong and she could lose the baby. "I am not going to put you in a situation that could potentially because you stress and lose the baby. Or even worse, something happen to you." He rubbed her stomach slowly as he continued to speak "Dom and Tran have not been on the best of terms lately and I cannot promise that something will not go down tonight, and I would rather you not be there for that."

Anabelle sighed, he had a point but that didn't mean that she shouldn't be able to go out. "V…I get that you don't want anything to happen to the baby and neither do I, but I'm pregnant, not made of glass." She said and brought her hands up to his bearded cheeks. "You're not racing tonight, so I promise that I won't leave your side, and if you do have to leave then I'll stay by Mia or Jesse…." Her hands trailed from his cheeks down to his chest, raking her nails slightly "and I'm sure that Leon won't let anything to us…" Vince knew that she was trying to distract him and it was working. "Bee…" he still didn't want her to go but he knew that he wasn't going to win. Although if he said something to Leon he knew that he'd get her not to go but he didn't want to go behind her back like that. He knew that wouldn't end well and it would wind up causing him more grief than trying to keep her safe. "Fine." He groaned, looking down at her smiling face.

Belle won the argument and she knew it. Her smiled turned into a grin and she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him. Once their lips touched it quickly turned from a quick peck to a kiss filled with passion. Her hands slid from his chest back up to around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him better. Vince made a noise against her lips and pulled her more soundly against him. They tongues continued to dance together as he spun her around to push her against the wall besides the bathroom door. Once her back was against the door he let go of her waist to lock the bathroom door. He did not want anyone to walk in on them, even though it wouldn't be the first time.

Vince's hands made their way to her shirt gripping the bottom and tossing it to the floor, his eyes making their way to her chest. Since the pregnancy her tits had grown and become way more sensitive, equaling more fun for him, he could get her off simply by paying a little bit more attention to her nipples than usual. "Babe…" she whispered, seeing the hungry look in his eyes. "Don't leave any marks" she said as she ran her teeth over her bottom lip. He loved marking her; his over possessive way of letting everyone know that she was his, even though everyone who knew them already knew that. Vince grinned against her skin, sucking lightly at the pale area along the curve of her neck. Her moans only enticed him more as he scattered a few more love bites as he made his way down to the area that he was really looking forward to focusing on.

Once he made his way to her tits he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, her fingers gripping his hair and urging him to continue. It was a hard position for him to be in due to their height difference so he gripped her hips and lifted her up easily. Her legs immediately wrapped around him and felt his hardness pressed against the thin material of her sweat shorts. She whimpered and leaned her head back against the wall, her hips rocking against his trying to get more friction as he loved on her breasts. It took all Vince had not to rip her shorts and underwear off at that moment and just slam into her, but he didn't want that at this time.

He pulled back from her chest and made his way back up to her lips. They kissed feverishly for a few moments before she started to rake her hands down his back "Shirt off." She wanted skin on skin, and so did he, he just didn't want to pull away from that sweet mouth that tasted like heaven to him. Pulling away from her mouth just long enough to pull his shirt off, her hands found the button of his jeans. "We don't have to take my shorts off…just move them to the side." He grinned and pushed his pants and boxers down low enough that his cock would be fully out but not low enough that he wouldn't be able to move. Once he had that done he moved her shorts to the side to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face and she responded to him with a shrug and an innocent smile.

He didn't waste any time since she was already nice and wet for him. Belle gripped his shoulders and lifted her up a bit more so that he could put them at the right angle "V… hurry" She begged, as he knew she would after the assault that he had done to her chest she was hot and ready to go. A smirk danced on his lips as he gripped his dick and slid it into her slowly, not moving once he was in her. He wanted her to set the pace, this was her favorite angle, and this was for her. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, her heart already beating fast. The hands that were braced on his shoulders were now wrapped around his neck, being that he held on to her waist, she didn't need to worry about falling; she just needed to focus on moving.

Her hips moved at a leisurely pace, she would let him slide all the way inside her before she would pull herself almost all the way off, and then repeat the process. Vince's breathing started to get heavy as she tortured him, he liked it fast and hard and she liked it slow and passionate. Their lips found each other and her pace sped up with the help of his hands. She gripped his hair and pressed herself hard against him, causing him to grunt against her lips. "Fuck belle…" he muttered before moving her back to the door and started thrusting hard into her.

Her gasps and moans came in quick bursts as her fingers gripped his hair. "fuck…ohh…damn" She couldn't stop making noise, and with everyone still in the house and them using the only bathroom someone was bound to make an issue about it. Vince was mid thrust when someone came banging on the bathroom door. "Fuck off" Vince yelled through the door, he was pretty close to cumming and he knew Belle was too by the look on her face and the noises she was making. His mouth was on her throat again when the person banged on the door again "You better not be fucking my sister in there!" came a very annoyed Leon "Then go away and you won't find out" he grunted, his hands moving from her waist to her ass and hers to his shoulders to help them get quicker and deeper movements. "Vince!" she cried out as she started to cum, her whole body tightening around him. His pace picked up for a few more thrusts before he paused inside her, his cock filling her up.

Both of them were breathing hard and Vince let her legs slide down slowly and he looked down at her placid face. "Love you bee." He grinned before leaning down and kissing her softly, she smiled against his lips "I love you too." She said before putting her hands on his chest "Now get so I can get ready for race wars." Vince let out a defeated sigh and cleaned himself up and made his way out of the bathroom. When he opened the door, Mia, Letty, Dom and Leon were all standing there. "Are you guys done now cause some of us have to piss." Dom said with a chuckle. Anabelle peaked around Vince's back, her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

Leon pointed to Vince and he put his hands up before he could even get a word out "I remember dog. Chill. "He said before taking Belle's hand and both of them headed to their room. Everyone besides Dom (who had made his way into the bathroom first) had looked at Leon, "What was that about?" Mia finally asked and Leon shook his head "Just was going to remind him of the little talk we had a few nights ago." Letty quirked an eyebrow and Mia nodded "When do you think V will propose?" Mia asked Letty more than Leon. He groaned and decided to just piss outside; he didn't feel like waiting or listening to this conversation. Dom opened the door to the bathroom and Let and Mia both made their way for it, causing him to chuckle and get out of the line of fire.

Meanwhile, Belle and Vince were in their room talking about random stuff as she tried to pick out an outfit for tonight. She settled on a black dress that fit her curves perfectly and stopped mid-thigh and a pair of black boots that came up just above her knee, leaving just enough skin. Vince looked up at the bed and shook his head "Nope. You're not going out like that." He shook his head again. She shot him a look and locked her jaw. "It's not even that bad Vince! I've worn less clothes to Wars before and you've never said anything!" He stood up and stood his ground on this one "Get changed Anabelle." He said using her full name, showing that he wasn't kidding around.

She crossed her arms and looked up at him, her eyes starting to glass over with tears "You're such an asshole." She muttered under her breath as she took off the dress and boots. She wound up putting on a pair of jeans that weren't gonna fit her much longer and a top that covered all of her but about 4 inches of her midriff. "That's better." He stated as he looked her over, but all she did was put her hair in a bun and make her way out of the bedroom "Bee…" he started but she was already gone. _Damn_, he thought to himself and changed himself.

When he made his way downstairs he saw her on the couch, legs crossed and a glass of milk in her hand. She was obviously pissed because she was staring at the TV but he could tell that she wasn't watching it. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, heading out to the back yard. When he was sitting out there on the table, Mia came out dressed for race wars. "Is Ana not coming with us tonight?" She asked curiously as she sat down next to him "No she is…not that I'm that happy about it." Mia nudged him with her arm and smiled "is that why she looks like she's going food shopping instead of out?" "I don't need her drawing unnecessary attention to herself in a place like that. She could get hurt…the baby could get hurt." Mia smiled and put her hand on her friends back "You know…that ring has been burning a hole in your pocket, when are you gonna pop the question and prove she's yours that way instead of leaving hickeys all over her chest?"

No one heard the door open, not that Belle was that loud to begin with. So when she heard his response her heart sunk "She deserves better than me Mia. I'm no good for her." He grumbled and took a long swig of his beer. "Everything's different now that there's a kid involved. It changes things." Belle felt the first few tears flow on to her cheeks, and she must have made a sound because both of them turned around "Damn it…Belle…" Vince jumped up and spun around and made his way to her. "No! Don't…" she whispered, but he didn't stop, he reached for her "Don't!" she yelled at him before turning around to open the door but she ran smack into her brother.

Vince ran his hand through his hair and Mia was by his side now. "Bee…" he sighed but when she ran from him he gave up and threw his beer against the fence. Everyone was in the yard now and wondering what was going on. Leon shook his head "I don't know what you just did but you need to fix it because I'm tired of seeing her cry." He yelled and slammed the door behind him. Vince knew he needed to fix this but he didn't know how, what was he supposed to say to fix that?


End file.
